


Owari-magica: Witch battle Madama Nymphadora

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [97]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Finding Vanessa's witch was not the first thing everyone thought would happen that morning and no one was expecting things to go so south
Series: Owari Magica [97]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574
Kudos: 1





	Owari-magica: Witch battle Madama Nymphadora

**Author's Note:**

> Word count | Points  
> Bunny: 970 words | 935 points  
> Beetle: 1212 words | 1205 points  
> Rose: 684 words | 640 points  
> Liz: 525 words | 1020 points 
> 
> EXP: 8  
> Purification: None grief seed was eaten (-10% to Percy)  
> Item: Poison 
> 
> Mission: My Witch Fight  
> EXP to Hollie: 11

Order: Vondila  , Mariana  , Aeron , Percy  , Ophelia  , Madama Nymphadora (Vanessa’s Witch)    
  


Vondila looked over at Aeron to make sure they were still following. She stopped and and there was the entrance. "Here we are." She commented as she sent a group text to everyone telling them the location of the witch. She looked around for Vanessa before sending the other medic a personal text.

Mariana came up as Aeron and Von idled in front of a labyrinth's entrance, and she couldn't quite help her smile turning into a grimace. "Von! It's good to see you again, Chica!"

Aeron glanced up as the pink magi walked up to them, and waved vaguely in her direction as they glanced around. The spar they'd just finished with Von still felt fresh, Aeron hoped they'd be able to focus their magic without getting too tired during this witch fight. Ugh, effort.

Percy popped a lollipop into his mouth as he walked up to the labyrinth, heart feeling lighter as he saw the group already there. Ana, Von? Wasn't this a familiar little group... he laughed and threw an arm around Ana's shoulders for a hug, offering Von and Aeron a smile. "Good morning."

Ophelia let out a small yawn as she headed towards where the witch was suppose to be. She had stayed up later than normal, not expecting to have to have a witch battle in the morning. She waved, and walked over to the rest of the magi.

Vondila smiled at Ana and Percy. "Good to see you guys. How are you all doing?" She asked as she fiddled with her soul gem. She waved at Ophelia glad the of mage was here as well.

Ana leanes into Percy, smiling at him a little more honestly. 

"Hey, hermano, how are you feeling? Did you figure out what you were worried about?"

Aeron gave Ophelia a more enthusiastic wave, and nodded at Percy's greeting. 

"It's nice to see you, Ophelia."

Percy nodded. "Oh yeah. Not as stressed." And he was honest. The stuff with the meeting wasn't as bad now, and a few meaningful hours of training by himself and bugging Ana about it... and not to mention, Lu was safe. He looked to Ophelia. "I'm sorry we couldn't walk you home after the last battle, is there anything I can do to make it up to you?"

Ophelia shook her head. "I'm alright. I know the rest of you were busy." She also didn't have any idea what to ask for anyway. She smiled at Aeron. "Yeah, you doing well?" She asked. Ophelia hadn't had the chance to talk to them after the meeting, and was a little worried about them. Just a little.

Vondila was a little confused, there was a witch battle and she didn't go? Weird. She looked around and then back at Vanessa's building that wasn't far off. "Ana, have you heard from Nessa? I've been trying to get a hold of her since our last meeting." She then tapped her soul gem below her neck and transformed.

Ana grimaced.

"I haven't spoken to her since she left when we were discussing Percy taking over, V." She glanced up at the apartment, stepping away from Percy a little to get a better look. 

"Did she leave for another fashion week?"

Aeron blinked. Oh, they were talking about Vanessa Verlac. Aeron could answer that question at least. 

"As far as I'm aware, as someone who follows fashion designers and their design unveilings, Monarch isn't doing anything for another month or two." They glanced at Ophelia.

"I'm doing fine, was the battle youbhad difficult? I... sorry I missed it."

Percy twisted his necklace around his fingers, transforming. The metal slipped into fabric, and his new cape was around his neck. It felt even more comfortable than his last transformation had felt, and all he could do was stare at the apartment. He had a bad feeling suddenly. They were close to the apartment, and there was a witch. That didn't paint a pretty picture.

Ophelia shrugged. "Everything ended up fine." Besides for her passing out, but she wasn't going to bring that up in front of everyone. She took out her soul gem and transformed as well.

Vondila made a mental note of that and now was starting to worry. Had she gone off and did something stupid? No she wouldn't have she was normally level headed when it came to fighting. She smiled at Percy's new outfit. "Nice glow up." She pulled out her wand and walked into the labyrinth.

Ana glanced back at Percy, and lit up.

"Pink!! Oh, I love it!!!" She grinned.

"You look so good, Percitititititito!!!"

Aeron transformed with a grunt, feeling their own cape settle onto their shoulders, and glances at the others as they step into the entrance. 

"Chitchat isn't going to kill this witch or find your friend any faster."

Percy rolled his eyes at Aeron and spun, feeling the cape twirl a little around him. New pants, new belt, new shoes, some skin showing on his hips, and a little jacket. "Have to keep things light and friendly when we can, Aeron."

Ophelia steps into the labyrinth as well, as she notices Percy's outfit upgrade. It's nice, but Ophelia can't help but think that he purposely changed outfits just to be more flirty during witch battles.

  
The labyrinth was a decedent palace, spliced between European renaissance and Indian royalty, it was lined with portraits and photo’s, all with their faces scratched out in fury. Aside from where the group had entered, there were no doors or windows in this “palace” but voices could be herd from adjacent rooms, the clinking of drinks accompanied by laughing and chatting. If the group were to look up, they would see the insectoid witch, hanging from the ceiling, scratching away in a vain attempt to break out. Just beneath her, her familiars circled the air like alien fish. For now, Madama Nymphadora did not notice her “visitors”.

Von-Chi and An-Tan, however, turned their gazes towards them.

Health: Vondila 62, Mariana 60, Aeron 60, Percy 60, Ophelia 70, Madama Nymphadora 165, Von-chi 85, An-tan 60

Vondila looked around something didn't feel right. Those familiars seemed weird. She didn't like this. She lifted her wand and fired a shot at the familiar that looks like her. Something was really off. "What the fuck is this?" She got out.

(16 to hit, 4DMG)

Mariana had glanced up as they entered, and cursed under her breath at the sight of the insect-headed witch and the two uncomfortably familiar looking familiars circling towards them. She summoned her bow, and shot a volley into the pink one.

"I don't like this!" She hissed. 

(d15 +5 to hit, 10 hits at 2 for 20dmg to An-tan)

Aeron gagged a little at the labyrinth, uncomfortable with how... familiar this image felt to their own home life. They sent a Sleep spell at the witch, hoping to keep this battle as short and easy as possible. 

"I'll keep an eye out, but don't hesitate to ask me to heal you!" 

(d12 +1 to put Nymphadora to sleep for two rounds)

Percy pulled a... shotgun from his cape, eyebrows rising. "Oh, I can work with this." He leveled it in the direction of Von-chi and missed. "Eh, that tracks." Still, his heart stuttered before it slid into resolve. It was obvious what was happening. They just had to deal with it.

(5+7 to hit)

Ophelia summoned her scythe, and looked between An-Tan and Von-Chi, they were. Something. Something bad. She decided to go after An-Tan, as just looking at Von-Chi made her feeling something bad. She swung her scythe back and forth, sending waves of magic towards the familiar. 

(2+11 hit. 4x6=24 dmg.)

  
Von-Chi let out a shrill shriek at the attacks, charging at Vondila and tacking into her, weakly, it bounced of off her and glared with it's glassy green eye. (16 to hit, 1 damage)

An-Tan cried out at the attacks and flailed about, shooting it's candlylike goop wildly, missing everyone. (6 to miss Ana)

Madama Nymphadora remained on the ceiling, asleep under Aeron's spell, her antennae twitching.

Flow walked out of the shadows and looked at the magi. "So you've finally found Vanessa." She commented and sat down. "It's been a few weeks. I thought you would have found her sooner." She tipped her head. 

Health: Vondila 61, Mariana 60, Aeron 60, Percy 60, Ophelia 70, Madama Nymphadora 165 asleep for two rounds, Von-chi 81, An-tan 16

Vondila looked at Flow when she said that this was Nessa. Tears formed in her eyes. "Nessa." She said softly. Her friend had despaired, last thing she ever said to her was she wasn't good enough. She rubbed at her bad eye it was hurting so much. Why was if hurting? She lifted her wand arm shaking and fired at the witch. "I'm sorry I failed you." She muttered not able to stop her own tears. 

(non-nat 20 to hit, 4DMG)

Ana snarled. So these things really were based on her and Von. Gross. She shot the pink one again, anger burning. (Nat 20, 5x2 = 10dmg to An-tan)

Aeron missed whatever Vondila was mumbling about, and shot a bolt of poison at the purple familiar. (d14 +4 to hit, 5dmg, poison 2dmg for 4 rounds)

Percy scanned the room, finally seeing the huge shape. Oh Nessa... if she could see him now, she'd hate him. Then again, it she could see herself this wouldn't be a problem. He fired a shot up at the massive witch. "Ana! Von! Breathe!"

(13+7, 5dmg)

This was Vanessa's witch? What had happened? She shook her head, trying not to think about it. She needed to focus on the battle. She swung again at An-Tan, killing it. That was suppose to be Ana wasn't it. And the other one was Von. Where there going to be more of them?

(15+11 hit. 2x6=12 dmg.)

  
Von-Chi watched as An-Tan was obliterated and cried out, letting burst of magical energy towards the group. The images on the walls rattled with the force.

(18 to hit everyone, 5+2 = 7damage)

Madama Nymphadora still slept, but began to show signs of waking up.

Health: Vondila 54, Mariana 53, Aeron 53, Percy 53, Ophelia 63, Madama Nymphadora 151, Von-chi 76 poisoned for 4 rounds, An-tan dead

Vondila gritted her teeth in pain. She pointed her wand at Vanessa and fired but it missed. She didn't want to hurt her friend. She loved her and this hurt so much. Tears kept falling down her face. She had hoped to see Vanessa at least once more, but this was her fault she had told her that she wasn't enough. She was the reason this was happening.

(9 to hit)

Ana growled under her breath. 

"How dare you! How dare you give up!! How dare you make us all feel like this!!!" She shot at the witch form of her ex-girlfriend, tears starting to gather from her rage. (d15 +5 to hit, 7dmg to Nymphadora)

Aeron took a moment to heal themself, glancing around as the others talked. Huh. (5 health to Self)

Percy grit his teeth as Ana and Von both seemed to break down. He couldn't blame them. "Everyone, breathe!" He called out, shooting up at the witch again.

(9+7, 5 dmg)

Ophelia moved from where An-Tan was, and went to attack Von-Chi. Everyone else seemed focused on Vanessa, but she couldn't just let the familiar be.

(10+11 hit. 2x3=6dmg.)

  
Von-Chi wobbled in the air, trying another attack but failing miserably.

(3 to miss)

At this point, Madama Nymphadora awoke, and launched herself from the ceiling, whipping her arms out she caught Vondila in a backhanded strike as she scanned her world.

(10 to hit, 6 damage)

Health: Vondila 48, Mariana 53, Aeron 58, Percy 53, Ophelia 63, Madama Nymphadora 139, Von-chi 68 poisoned for 3 rounds, An-tan dead

Vondila hissed in pain she shook her head, she needed to focus. Getting emotional wouldn't help. She pointed her wand and Nessa and fired again this time hitting the witch.

(18 to hit, 3DMG)

Ana growled, and moved to shoot the now awake witch, but her elbow caught the string, and she shot herself in the foot instead. 

(Nat 1, 1dmg to Self)

"¡Ay ay ay! Ow!!"

Aeron pointed their staff at Percy, sending a wave of healing at him while the other magi flail about ineffectually. 

(9 health to Percy)

"Thank you Aeron- Anititita! Shake it off. The sooner this is over the easier we can breathe, right?" He called out, shooting the witch again as it came closer.

(19+7, 7dmg)

Ophelia attacked Von-Chi again, but only managed to scrape it. 

(6+11 hit. 1 dmg.)

  
Von-chi continued to struggle through the poison and attacks, unable to attack. (2 to miss)

Meanwhile, Madama Nymphadora shrank back from the hail of attacks, her towering form curling in on itself as she keened in desperation. She tried to attack but missed. (7 to miss)

Health: Vondila 48, Mariana 52, Aeron 58, Percy 60, Ophelia 63, Madama Nymphadora 129, Von-chi 65 poisoned for 2 rounds, An-tan dead

Vondila fired off at Vanessa again, her stomach twisting in all the wrong ways. She wanted to call out but that wasn't her place anymore. She wasn't the leader Percy was. 

(25 to hit. 6DMG)

Ana growled, as her shot missed. 

(d7 +5 to hit) 

Wheeling her arm back, she ends up smacking herself in the face with the bow, and stomping her foot in anger as she tosses the offending weapon on the ground. 

(Nat 1, 3dmg to Self)

Aeron winced, and sent a wave of healing at Ana. 

(5 health to Mariana)

Percy had hardly missed at all. His heart felt a bit steadier, even as he winced. "Ana, you good?" He called out as he fired another shot at the witch.

(10+7, 5dmg)

Ophelia tried to focus on the familiar, but it was getting harder. She only managed to get one hit in, but it was better than the o ne before.

(10+11 hit. 4 dmg.)

  
Von-Chi shook itself down and charged at Ophelia, ramming into her with its full body.

(16 to hit, 4 damage)

Madama Nymphadora cried out, lashing out with magical energy, she latched onto Vondila, Ophelia, Ana and Von-Chi. Draining them of health.

(18 to hit and getting 5 HP)

Health: Vondila 43, Mariana 49, Aeron 58, Percy 60, Ophelia 54, Madama Nymphadora 123, Von-chi 54 poisoned for 1 rounds, An-tan dead

Vondila winced at the pain. She fired again at Vanessa and when it landed her heart hurt just a bit more. Her friend was dead but part of her was still here all the bad parts sadly. 

(18 to hit, 16DMG)

Mariana summoned her harpoon, aiming and shooting the witch with precision. 

"I can't even hate you. I'm just so mad at you!! How dare you abandon us like this!" 

(Nat 20, 6x2 for 12dmg to Nymphadora)

Aeron sent a wave of healing Ophelia's way, and twirled their staff behind their back to take stock of the others. 

(6 Health to Ophelia)

"If you need me call out!"

Percy shot at the witch again, skimming her side. "We're doing well everyone! Just breathe! Get your anger out now!"

(18+7, 1dmg)

Ophelia swung again the the familiar again, trying not to focus on anything else.

(13+11 hit. 4 dmg.)

  
Von-Chi made another mad dash towards Ophelia, headbutting the poor girl.

(5 to hit, 2 damage)

Madama Nymphadora wailed and writhed under the attacks, unleashing a burst of energy towards everyone in the room. She began to claw at the walls again.

(Nat 20, 6+1x2=14 damage)

Health: Vondila 29, Mariana 45, Aeron 44, Percy 46, Ophelia 44, Madama Nymphadora 94, Von-chi 36, An-tan dead

Vondila cried out in pain. That hurt, everything hurt, she couldn't tell what was emotional and what was physical at the moment. She shakily pointed her wand at Vanessa again and fired. 

(19 to hit, 2DMG)

Mariana snarled, under the assault, and swapped her harpoon gun for her bow and arrows, to send a volley into her ex's chest. (d14 +5 to hit, 7 attacks at 3 for 21dmg to Nymphadora)

Aeron winced, and healed themself with a quiet groan. "Call out if you need me!" (9 health to Self)

Percy's grip slipped on the gun trigger from the pain and he cursed. That was enough of that, he wouldn't be passive anymore. It didn't feel like enough. He threw the shotgun at the witch. "Von! Everyone! Are you alright? Who needs healing?"

(4+7, 18+7 yeet, 2dmg)

Ophelia grunted in pain as the familiar headbutted her. She pushed back against it with her scythe, trying to slice any part of it.

(6+11 hit. 6 dmg.)

  
Von-Chi cried out in frustration, unleashing their own burst of magic across the room.

(10 that hits everyone but Percy, 8+3=11 damage)

Madama Nymphadora moved to swipe at Vondila, smacking her former friend but only grazing her.

(17 to hit, 1 damage)

Health: Vondila 18, Mariana 34, Aeron 42, Percy 46, Ophelia 33, Madama Nymphadora 69, Von-chi 30, An-tan dead

Vondila gritted her teeth she had no idea what was emotional pain and what was physical she looked around and saw Ophelia dealing with her familiar on her own. Pointing her wand at she fired majorly hurting it. "I'm fine." She already had Aeron waste magic on her today no point adding more.

(22 to hit, 24DMG)

Ana snarled again, as Vanessa's witch hit Von again.

"Come on, Adelita! Focus on the one yelling at you!!" She shot the witch again, putting as much oomph into her arrow as she could. (d18 +5 to hit, 5dmg)

Aeron sent a wave of healing to Ophelia, nodding at Vondila. 

"If you say so, Boss." (6 health to Ophelia)

Percy pulled his whip out, but was too stressed, causing it to lash into his face and cut him. He yelped in pain.

(1, 2dmg)

Ophelia nodded as Aeron healed her "Thanks." She swung her scythe at Von-Chi again, this time landing three good hits, finally taking it out.

(6+11 hit. 3x4=12dmg.)

  
Swinging around at the sound of Von-Chi's death, Madama Nymphadora rattled the walls in fury as she swung out at Ophelia, smacking the poor girl.

(8 to hit, 5 damage)

Health: Vondila 18, Mariana 34, Aeron 42, Percy 44, Ophelia 34, Madama Nymphadora 64, Von-chi dead, An-tan dead

Vondila pointed her wand at Vanessa again and fired. "Vanessa please. I'm sorry." She let out under her breath. If she had dealt with everything better this wouldn't have happened this was her fault. She failed Vanessa. She failed everyone. She wasn't a good leader. She couldn't protect those she had fallen in love with. She wasn't good for anything.

(22 to hit, 18DMG)

Ana snarled again.

"Adelita!!" Her shot missed, so she wheeled her arm back and threw her bow at the Witch as hard as she could. 

(d3 +5, d18 +5 to hit, 3dmg)

Aeron twirled their staff, meaning to hit the witch but nailing Von in the back instead. Shit. Oops. 

(Nat20, 7x2 for 14dmg, poison 7dmg for 4 rounds)

Percy heard the sounds of shit going haywire around him and dove forwards to bite the witch. If this was over, then things could just be fine again! He hated that he wasn't even upset about her falling. At this point he was just mad she wouldn't die already. He ripped out a chunk and spat it out. "Just take your own advice already! You wanted to be a hero to magi, well I'm sick of this shit!"

(17+7, 5dmg)

Ophelia dropped her scythe, and backed up when she saw Aeron hit Von in the back. Was that on purpose? Did Belladona tell them to do that like she told before. Why wouldn't she have said something about it to her. "I.. didn't .." She whispered, so afraid that Vondila would think that she did it. Or figure out that she did it before.

  
Madama Nymphadora roared in pain at Percy's attack, and with that roar, let out another burst of magical energy through the room, shaking the pictures and silencing the laughter in the background.

(13 to hit everyone, 6+1=7 damage)

Health: Vondila -10 dead, Mariana 27, Aeron 35, Percy 37, Ophelia 27, Madama Nymphadora 56, Von-chi dead, An-tan dead

Vondila's body hurt everything hurt. She barely processed that Aeron had hit her before Vanessa hit her. Everything went fuzzy as she fell to the ground. The last thing she ever saw was Vanessa's witch. Once she hit the ground her soul gem shattered and she returned to normal. The green peats on her hand went grey. With that Vondila had moved on from this life.

Mariana screamed in rage as Vondila fell, shooting a volley into Vanessa's witch and letting her anger fuel her where other emotions tried to drag her down. 

(d16 +5 to hit, 8 at 4 for 48dmg)

Aeron winced, as Vondila fell. Well. That didn't look fixable. They healed Ophelia without turning around.

(10 health to Ophelia)

Percy's heart stuttered to a stop. Von... she couldn't be. He'd seen so many magi pass out or go down during a fight, her included, but they weren't ever gone. No. This wasn't happening. He formed his knuckle guards and threw a few weak punches until the witch fell. This wasn't enough. He catches the grief seed.

(19+7, 8x1dmg)

Health: Vondila -10 dead, Mariana 27, Aeron 35, Percy 37, Ophelia 37, Madama Nymphadora dead

Ophelia frantically looked around. The witch was dead. The familiars were dead. And Von... she was dead as well. What did that mean for her. Was she finally safe? From Vondila at least. But what about everyone else? She looked around, trying to think, but it felt like everything around her was spinning.

Ana fell to her knees, as Vanessa's witch disintegrated. This... this had happened. She just lost her two oldest friends. Why couldn't she feel anything?

Aeron glanced back, and caught Ophelia panicking. They glanced at the others, and decided to take a cautious step in her direction.

"Hey? Ophelia?" They sent another wave of healing her way, concerned. 

(6 health to Ophelia)

Percy looked down at the gem in his hand. "You... ruined everything." He murmured to the gem. He couldn't deny it. Nessa was gone. Von... was gone. And his heart ached with the familiar burn of mourning Ana. Was his hand shaking?

Ophelia tried to turn around to face Aeron. What could she even say. Who's fault even was this. "w-why." She stuttered out, body shaking.

Ana glanced up at Percy. 

"I am?" Her voice cracked.

Aeron bit their lip.

"It was an accident. I didn't think it would kill her. Are you alright? Do you need someone to walk you home?"

Percy almost didn't hear Ana as he pressed the grief seed into his mouth and crushed it under his teeth. It went down his throat like glass, but he didn't stop. Finally, her words registered and he looked to her. She... she needed him. He couldn't leave her alone. He swallowed and stumbled to her, kneeling in front of her and cupping her cheeks. "Ana..." He swallows again, finding it hard. Was it the tears about to come, or what he'd just done? "You didn't do this. It's not your fault. I'm sorry, Ana..." He pulled her forwards and pressed their foreheads together. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Accident?" Ophelia asked, voice starting to crack. "Aeron- I" She cut herself off, trying to push herself back, trying to get out of the labyrinth, but it was hard to know which way to go. Was an accident better or worse? She didn't know. She didn't want to know.

Ana hugged Percy back, and let herself relax. Okay. She wasn't going to dwell on watching him eat Nessa's grief seed. She can think about that later. 

Aeron bit their lip a little harder. 

"Am I missing something? Did... did I do something?"

He pulled her in closer, then realized that Aeron was the only one left. He was definitely shaking. "H-hey, why don't you come over here for a hug real quick, Aeron?" He didn't think he could even see Ophelia anymore.

Ophelia paused. If it was an accident then how strong was Aeron, that they didn't even notice it, or if it was on purpose and Aeron was lying to them. Both options were bad. She needed out. She needed to leave. "I- Please leave me alone.. please." She begged, before turning around towards the exit of the labyrinth, hoping that they would leave her alone. She needed to be alone.

Ana glanced up, just in time for Aeron to bolt. Oh, dear.

"Huh."

Aeron stepped back, and waited until Ophelia left, shaking their head at Percy before leaving the labyrinth to run in any direction but home. Any other way would do.

Percy would deal with that later. He always ended up picking other people's messes anyways, so he didn't mind. He pulled Ana close. "Do... do we leave her here?" He whispered. Was it more cruel to leave the body be, or more cruel to bring it to the shopkeeper?

"We can't drag a corpse through the city." Ana bit her lip, and pulled away to settle down next to Von's body.

"Her arm, though..." she reached out, and tugged at the base where it met Von's nub. The arm didn't budge. Aeron's magic still worked, then. She grabbed the detached hand, and offered it to Percy.

"We can still give Salem a little bit of closure."

Percy nodded. "I... I promised her that I'd protect Von. I promised her that I'd take care of her. I'll give it to her. You... do you want to stay, or do you want to go home?"

"I'm gonna head home, okay? I need a bit to think, hermano. I'll call you later?" Ana stands up slowly, and wipes her face.

"Be safe, I love you."

Percy stood, taking the hand and wrapping his arms around her for a short hug. He knew he'd miss her company the moment she was gone. He presses a kiss to her forehead. "I love you too, sis. I'll be waiting."


End file.
